


Then I don't Feel so Bad

by DallonWho



Series: Snips, Snails, & Puppydog Tails [4]
Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: 2004, Boys in dresses, Comfort, Femininity, Fluff, M/M, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-05 00:07:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13375941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DallonWho/pseuds/DallonWho
Summary: "Okay," Spencer announces, closing his bedroom door behind him. "This is Crystal's but you're about the size of a twelve year old girl so it should fit." He's not surprised when a book hits his shin.





	Then I don't Feel so Bad

**Author's Note:**

> ryan's dress (the one on the left): 
> 
> also i and my characterizations dont speak for all trans people just myself yadda yadda but also ryan isnt trans in this series he just likes traditionally feminine things

"Okay," Spencer announces, closing his bedroom door behind him. "This is Crystal's but you're about the size of a twelve year old girl so it should fit." He's not surprised when a book hits his shin.

"I don't see the point of this." Ryan argues, and Spencer throws the dress in his lap.

"Come on, don't be pissy."

"I'm not pissy-"

"Ryan." Spencer cuts him off, standing in front of him, giving his best puppydog eyes. "Just try? And if you hate it, you don’t have to show me, okay?“

Ryan stares at the fabric in his hands for a long moment. He rubs it between his hands, feeling it slip under his fingertips. “Okay.” he concedes, standing up, pulling off his shirt. He throws it at Spencer. “Turn around! I don’t want you seeing if I look, y’know weird.”

“You’re not gonna look weird.” Spencer rolls his eyes, but agrees. He turns around and studies the wall. He hears jeans hit the floor next to his bed and he can’t help but hope this will end in one of them getting a blowjob. 

Ryan slips the dress over his head and squirms. It’s snug, but not uncomfortable. He walks over to the mirror hanging on the back of Spencer’s door and assesses himself. It’s shorter than intended on him; reaching high on his thighs as opposed to his knees where it should be. It’s snug, but it’s not an unwelcome feeling. Ryan looks himself over. His hair has started glowing out, reaching his shoulders. He looks…

Pretty.

“Can I look now?” Spencer asks, impatient. “I really want to look now.” He huffs.

Ryan nods, but then realizes his boyfriend can’t see him. “Yeah- yes. You can.”

He watches Spencer turn around in the mirror and watches his face shift. “Shit.” He hisses. He steps up behind Ryan and places his hands on his hips. The fabric is thin and Spencer can feel the jut of his hipbones under the nylon. “Crystal isn’t getting this back because you look…gorgeous.”

Ryan blushes, and ducks his head; hair getting in his face. “Shut up.” He’s getting goosebumps from Spencer’s hands absentmindedly running over his hips. He squirms. “Spence, c’mon.” Ryan leans back with the intention of pushing him away, but Spencer wraps his arms around his waist and rests his forehead against his shoulder.

“You’re pretty.” Spencer reiterates, peppering little kisses onto his boyfriend’s skin. “Very very pretty.”

Okay, maybe he’ll keep the dress.


End file.
